Leona/Development
|artwork = (Michael Maurino, Kienan Lafferty) |visual = * Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino * Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray Simon Dubuc |voice = |conceptcredit = Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino }} Champion Sneak Peek - Leona, the Radiant Dawn By Average Gatsby Champion Sneak Peek - Leona, the Radiant Dawn Since we launched League of Legends, there's been quite a bit of clamor about equal rights amongst tanks. Well, at Riot Games, we like to think of ourselves as a progressive company, and today we're here to show our commitment to equal opportunity tanking. Allow me to introduce , the Radiant Dawn. In addition to being a defender of all that is good and light, Leona is a strong, independent woman ready to throw down and tank with the best of them. Leona Mechanics Preview By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Leona Mechanics Preview Greetings Summoners! We wanted to give you a glimmer of insight into the mechanics of our newest champion, , the Radiant Dawn. Leona is a bit special because she's our answer to a pretty popular fan request; a female tank! I think a good place to start is to answer "what exactly does 'tank' mean to us at Riot?" * Starts and initiates teamfights (usually via CC) * Soaks up damage. * May peel dangerous attackers off other vulnerable teammates. * Presents itself as an attractive target by causing long-term 'threat' as the fight continues. Leona does this by providing a low-cooldown, low-duration, single-target with a skillshot to start. After she closes the gap to the enemy, she'll be performing regular single-target that really disrupt the fight or peel off a target from an ally once a fight has begun. Additionally, she has a that allows her to soak up punishment pretty effectively and also discharges a wave of sunlight outward that causes significant damage. This mechanic acts as a sort of 'soft taunt' that causes her to have some threat when she's about to unleash a big chunk of damage, and makes her an attractive target. Finally, her , , causes all of Leona's spells to debuff the target, causing the next attack from an ally to do additional damage. This really encourages Leona to mark high-priority targets and let her set up opportunities for her teammates. Her power increases with the length of the fight, a common tank trait (like or , for example) We're excited to be able to deliver something we're really proud of to meet our players' requests and expectations. Keep letting us know what you want - we do take your feedback seriously. Media Music= ;Related Music Pool Party - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| Clash - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- PROJECT OVERDRIVE| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Leona Art Spotlight| Leona's Zenith Blade (League of Legends) - MAN AT ARMS| League of Legends Cinematic A New Dawn| PROJECT Alpha Strike| Project Leona Eclipse VFX - Behind the Scenes It’s time to Pool Party!| PROJECT DISRUPTION| Unwind from the Grind Pool Party 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Leona WIP.jpg|Leona Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona concept 1.jpg|Leona Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona concept 2.jpg|Leona Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona concept 4.jpg|Leona Sword Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona concept 3.jpg|Leona Shield Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Valkyrie concept.jpg|Valkyrie Leona Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Leona Defender concept.jpg|Defender Leona Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Leona Lionheart concept.jpg|Lionheart Leona Unused Concept (by Riot Artist Kirsten Zirngibl) iron-solari-leona-promo-en.jpg|Iron Solari Leona Promo Leona IronSolari concept1.jpg|Iron Solari Leona Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Iron Solari Concept 2.png|Iron Solari Leona Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona IronSolari Splash concept 01.jpg|Iron Solari Leona Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Pool Party Concept 1.png|Pool Party Leona Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Pool Party Concept 2.png|Pool Party Leona Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Leona Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) PROJECT Weapon Particles Concept.png|PROJECT: Leona Weapon Particles Concept Leona_Eclipse_Concept_01.jpg|Leona Eclipse Concept 01 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Leona_Eclipse_Concept_02.jpg|Leona Eclipse Concept 02 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Leona_Eclipse_Concept_03.jpg|Leona Eclipse Concept 03 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Leona_Eclipse_Concept_04.gif|Leona Eclipse Concept 04 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Leona_Eclipse_Concept_05.gif|Leona Eclipse Concept 05 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Leona_Eclipse_Concept_06.jpg|Leona Eclipse Concept 06 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Category:Champion development Category:Leona